Golden Heart
by nnekers
Summary: Thor Odinson and Loki Laufeyson are brothers living in their father's kingdom in Asgard. They have never really gotten along due to the difference in personalities. However, in spite of all this, Thor finds himself beginning to develop feelings for his brother. What will happen when Thor acts on these feelings? This is the story of a Golden Heart.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Loki watched as his brother slowly put down Mjollnir. What does he want? Loki thought to himself nervously. It was not in his nature to be nervous but there was something about Thor that threw him off.

Loki was positioned awkwardly on the dining room table. The table seemed to go on for miles, but Loki chose to stay at the edge of the table, the edge farthest away from Thor of course.

Thor seemed to sense this and edged closer to Loki until the space between them was obsolete.

Loki's heart began to pound.

"T-Thor…I—"

Thor placed his finger against Loki's lips. Loki automatically froze up. Thor took this chance to slowly kneel in from of him. He reached for the ebony button on his brother's pants and gently undid it.

Loki was stunned. He wanted to knock Thor out of the way and run, but he couldn't move. His face was beginning to get hot and he was starting to get hard down there. He prayed Thor wouldn't notice.

Of course Thor saw that his brother was hard for him. That almost made him come. Unable to contain himself anymore, Thor placed Loki's member in his mouth….

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Chapter 2: The Celebration

Loki jerked up from his bed covered in sweat. He was so confused and scared. 'That was just a dream' he thought to himself. It had to be.

Loki could not bear to get out of his bed. With that thought, he shifted his gaze to the left of his room. The sun was shining in through his window, partly covered by the maroon silk curtains that decorated his entire room. He could hear the gardener out in the yard, humming and planting more flowers for the evening's celebration. Loki's father Odin had been awarded some sort of badge for bravery and his mother Frigga wanted Odin to know that whole kingdom was proud of him.

Loki fell back on his pillow with a sigh. Yes, everything was normal.

Loki turned to his side and closed his eyes in hopes of sleep.

**_Thor thrusted harder into Loki, causing him to scream out in pleasure…_**

Loki became aroused. He clutched the white sheets around him.

'It was just a dream…right?' He hoped with uncertainty.

* * *

Thor was ready for the celebration. He had freshened up and put on his best garbs, the maids were putting the last finishing touches on the decor and the smell of honey-roasted turkey was coming from the kitchen area. Everything was going splendid. However, one thing that did worry Thor was the fact that Loki had not left his bedroom. It was nearly half passed four and he knew that the space in the living room was going to be filled with people in less than an hour.

Thor considered running up to Loki's bedroom to check on him, but after the stunt he pulled yesterday night…

**"_T-Thor..please..ahhh" Thor increased the power of his thrusts. Loki was so tight and his face was angelic and filled with ecstasy. Thor had never seen him this way. It was different from the mischievous and stubborn Loki he grew up with._**

**"_..I'm…ah..going to…come" Loki hissed. Thor turned Loki's face towards his and passionately kissed him, tracing his tongue inside Loki's mouth. He then proceeded to go down on Loki and took his cock into his mouth. Thor tasted his length and let his tongue dance around the tip of Loki's penis._**

**_Loki let out a defeated moan. He was at his end._**

**_Thor sensed this and took Loki's face into his hands. _**

**"_Loki, look at me…I want to see your face when you come" _**

**_Loki's faced became red._**

**"_Thor—"_**

**_Thor stroked Loki's penis to the rhythm of his thrusts to heighten his pleasure_**

**"_Thor…sto..ahhh—" _**

…he doubted that was the right thing to do.

* * *

The entire kingdom was buzzing with excitement! There were people seated at the long mahogany table in the dining room, enjoying plate after plate of the cook's savory meals, there were people conversing in the next room while being passed strawberry cocktails and finger foods, and there were even people on the balcony, enjoying the view that the kingdom gave from the mountain tops.

Loki sighed heavily. He did not want to be here. He would rather take a walk in the woods or take his horse, Abaccus, for a ride, but his mother insisted he stay in the kingdom and greet the guests, "Do it for me, darling" she pleaded with him until he gave in.

Loki mumbled to himself as he snatched a handful of finger food off the gold-plated tray. He shoved them in his mouth all at once and swallowed. He did not care who saw. He was Loki. He did what he wanted.

"I'm sure you would not like mother to see the way you are behaving in front of all these guests…" He heard a familiar voice whisper into his ear. Thor! Rage built up inside him and he spun around, almost knocking down a display and exploded into a frenzy.

"How dare you even speak to me!" Loki shouted, drawing attention to the himself in the crowded room. Most of the guests turned his way and stared disapprovingly. Loki noticed this and his face began to redden with embarrassment.

"Perhaps we should take this downstairs, brother?" Thor politely whispered after most of the guests turned back to their conversations.

"No…don't touch me—hey!" Loki hissed back as Thor dragged him out of the room without waiting for as much as a response.

"This is not up for debate." Thor interjected while they made their way down the main stairs and through the doors.

Loki looked at Thor with disbelief "What are you doing? Where are we going?!" he whispered half nervous and half furious.

"You do not have to whisper anymore, we are outside"

Loki came to a halt once they went past a few trees. He did not want to be alone with Thor. They were far from the kingdom. 'No one can hear me if I were to scream for help' he thought to himself.

"Loki…I…I couldn't stop thinking about you since last night." Thor let out with a defeated sigh. Loki looked at him again in disbelief. He was too blunt.

"Nothing happened." He said stubbornly, half unsure himself.

"Are you sure about that?" Thor replied inching closer to him. His body was begging for Loki. The thought of Loki without his garments made Thor's cock come alive.

"….W-what are you doing..?" Loki said as he backed away from Thor. He kept walking until he accidentally backed himself into a tree. He realized that he was trapped. Thor reached out and grazed Loki's face with the back of his hand. He smirked "You know, you are really beautiful when you come."

Loki almost yelled out in embarrassment. He tried to smack him across his face but Thor grabbed Loki's hands in the shuffle and pinned him to the tree.

"Let go of me." Loki hissed. He could see the lust in Thor's eyes, he knew he was enjoying this.

Ignoring Loki's plea, Thor kissed him down his neck, stopping to suck on the flesh just below his collarbone. Loki moaned out in pleasure as he tried to move away from him. Thor leaned in a whispered "I guess I found your sensitive spot." With that, he reached down into Loki's pants and pulled out his cock. It was hard with excitement. Thor let Loki's hands go and knelt down before him. He placed Loki's swollen cock into his mouth and swallowed it whole. He swirled his tongue around Loki's base as he bobbed his head up and down. Loki, defeated, moaned softly and grabbed onto Thor's golden blond locks, unable to fight off the lovely feeling of his cock in Thor's mouth. After a while Thor stood up pulled down Loki's pants. As Loki began to protest, Thor spun him around so that Loki was gripping the tree and his backside was to Thor. Thor place his index finger inside Loki's tight hole until he heard Loki gasp and shiver with pleasure. 'Found it' He grinned to himself. He removed his finger, licked of Loki's juices and pushed his cock inside him, his eyes almost rolling back with pleasure. Loki could not believe he was allowing Thor to take advantage of him like this, but he could not bring himself to move. He was crippled with pleasure. Thor sensed this too. He slowly thrusted into Loki, making Loki almost beg for him to speed it up. Then Thor began to go faster, thrusting into Loki so hard that he almost broke of the tree they were using for support.

"Thor…ahhhhhh p-please" Loki moaned, his mouth watering.

"Loki…" Thor groaned. He was almost at his end.

"Thor—-"

They came simultaneously, their cum splattering on the trees surrounding them and onto the grass. Both Loki and Thor were out of breath. Loki sank to the ground, unable to move. He had sex with Thor. No, Thor forced himself onto him. Loki was annoyed with the thought of this. He was exhausted, but he wasn't too exhausted to notice Thor hovering over him.

"You're the scum of the earth" Loki scoffed. Thor pushed himself down onto Loki making sure his hand graced over Loki's cum-covered penis and replied with a sexy grin "But you like it, my dear brother"

**~END~**


	3. Chapter 3: The Visit

Odin had called a family meeting in the tearoom of the kingdom around noon. The tearoom was a small but heavily decorated room complete with a long sofa fit for five people and two armchairs, all gold and burgundy. The floor was carpeted with the best carpet around. Gold-framed pictures of past relatives hung on walls all around the room. All the windows were covered with thick bulky burgundy curtains. In the middle of it all was a small marble table that was occasionally used for teatime. Everyone took their seats: Odin and Frigga in the two separate armchairs, Loki on one side of the sofa and Thor on the other. Once everyone was seated Odin began to speak:

" My wife and my sons, I have gathered you all today to inform you that Apeimi and his wife Euxdosia will be paying us a visit later in the evening. I expect you to treat them with respect as always. Of course they will be bringing their son, Epithumeo," Odin nodded in Thor's direction as if to answer his question, "Who should be around your age by now, if not older…"

As Odin went on with his unnecessary speech, Thor began to reminisce, back to the days when he and Epithumeo used to duel with tree branches in the garden or when he would occasionally go over to Manos home for supper and sleep over. They were inseparable, until Euxdosia insisted they move to the other side of Joteunheim. From there, they lost contact with each other.

Thor wondered what Epithumeo looked like now. Maybe he had finally grown the long beard he had been bragging about, Thor chuckled to himself.

The mention of Epithumeo's name gave Loki a bitter taste in his mouth. Epithumeo was Thor's best childhood friend and Loki's childhood bully. He hated Epithumeo with a passion, even though it was a little silly to hold on to a grudge for this long. Loki shifted his gaze to his brother. Thor's face was filled with both excitement and anticipation. This annoyed Loki and he could not figure out why.

Loki rose from his seat in frustration.

Everyone shifted their gaze to Loki, who was already making his way to the door.

"Loki, where are you going? I am not done speaking?" Odin stated confused.

"Well, father, I am done." Loki marched out, letting the door slam behind him. Odin, Frigga and Thor sighed in unison. Thor rose from his seat.

"I'll check on him, father." Thor said as he walked out the door. Loki was on his way to his bedroom and away from the conversation that carried on in the tearoom. Thor followed Loki into his room.

"Leave me alone." Loki said as he tried to close the door on his brother. Loki yelled threats and hurtful words, yet Thor still chased after him.

"What is wrong? Why are you behaving this way?" Thor replied just as he pushed through the door. Loki moved toward the window in his room and Thor tailed closely behind.

"What is wrong, Loki?" Thor asked again, closing in on his brother. They were so close to each other and Thor wanted to take this chance to sneak in a kiss, however right then and there, the doorbell rang. Thor tried to ignore it and continue where he had left off but his brother wasn't having it. Loki moved back and glared at his brother.

"Well? Are not going to answer it?"

Thor sighed. He turned around and went down the spiral stairs from his brother's room to answer the door. When he reached the door leading outside, he looked through the peephole, but could not see a thing so he opened the door, and almost fell over when he saw who it was. It was none other than Epithumeo, grinning from ear to ear. "Well if it isn't the king himself!" Epithumeo exclaimed, opening his arms wide for a bear hug. Thor boxed him in the stomach laughing and replied, "Well if it isn't the weakest link. Where are your parents and the beard that you spoke of before we had gone our separate ways?" Epithumeo doubled over in slight pain and grinned sheepishly. "Shaved it before I came to visit you, Thor. My parents could not make it, but they send their regards."

Thor rolled his eyes and grinned. He was ecstatic. His childhood friend of many years was finally here! He could not wait to catch up with Epithumeo and tell him what he has missed since he had been gone. Epithumeo readjusted himself and pushed passed the front door. Thor took a good look at his friend.

"My have you changed!" Thor stated. He had changed drastically. Epithumeo, who was once a small and scrawny boy, was now all muscle. His hair, once dirty blond and stick straight was now a deep brunette with spiral curls. One thing that remained the same was his deep blue eyes and that genuine smile he always had on his face that lit up a room.

Epithumeo turned to Thor and grinned. "You are still the same old handsome lad that refused to make yourself available to me"

Thor felt himself blush. Thankfully, they were interrupted by one of the maids.

"Thor, Epithumeo," The maid said, "Lady Frigga asked me to tell you know that dinner is ready." Thor gave a heavy sigh of relief. "Thank the gods…" He mumbled to himself.

* * *

After eating dinner, Thor took a walk to the other side of the kingdom and ended up in his bedroom. Like Loki, his bedroom consisted of only gold and burgundy, "The colors of royalty," his mother once told him when his room was first being decorated.

Thor made his way onto his bed and laid back. He closed his eyes and began to contemplate what Loki had yelled earlier:

_**"Get away from me, I hate you! You are nothing but a fool if you think I'd ever like you in that manner!" Loki spat.**_

Thor winced. Why was Loki so angry with him? He thought. Did it have to do with-

"I knew I'd find you here," Thor heard someone say over him, interrupting his thoughts. Thor opened his eyes to find Epithumeo standing over him with a sly grin. Thor sighed.

"How did you get in here?" He tried to move himself away from Epithumeo but he had Thor trapped.

"Your eyes were shut so I sneaked in. Did you not hear me...or did you choose not to?" Epithumeo responded, his eyes traveling across Thor's muscular body and stopping at his groin.

"You know," Epithumeo said licking his lips, "I didn't get to finish what I started downstairs..."

Thor knew where this was going.

"Wait-" He started to protest but was cut off by Epithumeo's lips on his. He tried to push him off but Epithumeo was stronger now and pinned Thor down. Epithumeo's hands began to travel and landed on the bulge in Thor's pants. Epithumeo began to massage the bulge, making it swell with excitement. A soft moan reluctantly escaped Thor's lips. Just as Epithumeo began to slip his hands into Thor's pants, the door swung open. "Thor, mother asks-" Loki began just as he walked into his brother's room, but stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide with shock.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**


	4. Chapter 4: The Reaction

Loki stood paralyzed at the doorway of his brother's room with his mouth wide open. Epithumeo was on top of Thor, his scheming face filled with complete lust. Thor lay under him, his face flushed. At that moment, Loki felt as if his world had stopped turning. Everything stood still. Something began to bubble inside the pit of his soul.

**Jealousy**.

**Rage**.

Loki fled the scene, confused with his feelings. He ran until his legs became numb and he couldn't bear to stand. When his legs gave out, he collapsed to the floor and cried. Loki did not understand why he felt this way. Thor was his brother, for Zeus's sake! He did not love him in _that_ way, but his heart told a different story. Something in him craved his brother's touch. He wanted to feel Thor's warm breath on his neck. He wanted to hear Thor's rugged voice calling his name. He wanted Thor to kiss away his tears and assure him that everything would be alright.

Loki wanted Thor to be _his._

* * *

In spite of Epithumeo's protests, Thor managed to push his childhood friend off his body. Epithumeo sighed and rolled his eyes.

Thor moved himself to the edge of the bed and put his face in his hands. He did not know what to do. He had never seen Loki behave in that manner. It was as almost as if he was..._jealous_. Thor shook the thought out of his head. That was ridiculous. Loki would never be jealous.._would he_? There was only one way to find out.

Thor stood up, readjusted himself, and began to walk out of his room in search of Loki. He wanted to put an end to this headache Epithumeo just caused.

"You are really going to chase after him?!" Epithumeo cried in confusion. Of all people, his retched brother? Epithumeo thought to himself in rage and jealousy. Why couldn't Thor just love him?  
Thor stopped, turned and looked straight into Epithumeo's eyes.

"He is my brother and I love him." With that he walked out and began his search for Loki.

**~End~**


	5. Chapter 5: Regret

**_Author's note: Yeah I know I said I was going to make this one longer but I got too excited kfhdsaghfjh bear with me. School and work are interrupting my writing so I'm trying to fit in all the updates I can!_**

**_I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. There's sort of a cliffhanger (muahahaha!)_**

**_Don't forget to leave your feedback!_**

**_I really appreciate it! _**

**_Thank you so much!_**

**_~ Nneka_**

* * *

Loki lay motionless on the wooden floors of the conservatory, gazing at the ceiling. He let his sadness consume him, the brim of his eyes filling with tears. The memory of what happened earlier danced around in his mind mocking him. Why did he care so much? It was not like he loved him. Thor was his _brother_ and he could do whatever he pleased, and was _he_ not the one who fought off Thor's acts of affections?

Thor's voice echoed his name in hallway, interrupting Loki's thoughts. He groaned. He was not ready to face him.

"Loki?" Thor peered into the conservatory, his ocean blue eyes filled with worry.

"I know, I know, I too deeply regret my actions," Loki lamented, "what is my punishment?" He raised his hands together from the floor, symbolizing handcuffs. Thor sighed. "I do not wish to punish you, brother. I only want to speak of what happened. You see—"

"That's quite enough," Loki interjected, "I think I understand very well. My eyes did not fool me." Loki rolled over onto his stomach and pushed himself up to a knelling position. "You do not owe me any explanation."

With that, Loki stood and walked out the door of the conservatory, concealing his dismay.

"Loki wait!" Thor cried out, but it was too late, Loki had disappeared at the end of the hallway leaving Thor with his thoughts of regret.

* * *

The next few weeks in the kingdom of Asgard went by pretty quickly. Everyone seemed to be preoccupied. The Allfather, Odin, took care of specific duties that needed attention around the kingdom and his wife Frigga, accompanied him wherever he went (mostly to give advice where it was needed).

Loki was as quiet as ever, leaving the kingdom by day and returning in the middle of the night just to avoid any contact with Thor. Though he was a little hurt by this, Thor chose to give his brother some space, hoping he would return to his senses and maybe even return his affection.

During this time, news went around Asgard that the Frostgiants were going to declare war on Asgard.

The "Frostgiants" (also referred to as Jotuns) were gigantic creatures from Jotunheim, bright blue in color with geometrical patterns engraved on their skin all over their bodies. They were said to have eyes as red as the blood that ran through an Asgardian's veins. No one knew if this myth was true. This was due to the fact that those who were brave enough to have gotten that close to the Frostgiants were no longer alive to tell the tale.

Proving the rumor true, after a few days the Frostgiants declared war on Asgard.

The reason behind this was not clear.

The news reached Odin and he was furious. He was much to old to fight so he knew he would have to send off all his men to help fight in the war. Worst of all, he knew he would have to send Thor into the battleground. The thought of this made Odin weak but the thought of loosing his kingdom to a race of Frostgiants made him weaker.

That evening Odin's family ate dinner together for the last time before sending Thor off into the war.

Everyone was quiet. Frigga seemed to already be mourning her son.

"Mother, I will not die." He chuckled, "Don't worry, I'm doing this for the people of Asgard." Thor raised a fist into the air. Frigga sniffed and smiled, her eyes shining with tears.

"I just…I don't what I would do if I lost you." She reached over across the dinning table to hold Thor's hand.

Loki rolled his eyes. They acted as if he wasn't there. It wasn't his fault that only the first son of each family was allowed to fight in the war. Loki uses his fork to push his food around, trying to drown out their conversation.

Odin looked up from his meal and smiled at Thor. "We are very proud of you, Thor."

Loki sucked his teeth causing the whole table to go quiet.

"Loki why can't you be like your brother?" Odin frowned, "He's a warrior, a defender of Asgard and you do nothing but cause trouble."

"Odin!" Frigga cried from across the table, "that is no way to speak to one of your own!"

"One of my own?!" Odin growled. "I—"

Odin was interrupted by the loud sound of Loki's chair scraping against the wooden floor.

"I have had enough!" Loki yelled. "All I ever hear is why can't I be like Thor."

He looked his father right in his eyes. "Well, I'm sorry father, I can't be the son you wanted!" Loki removed himself from the dinning area, ignoring his father's stunned face and his mother's protests.

Thor got up from the dinning table, shoving his chair to the side and ran after him.

"Loki! Loki wait! " Thor grabbed his brother's arm, but Loki shrank away from him.

"Don't you _dare_ touch me!" Loki spat, "This whole thing is your fault. Father's golden child! Let's see how much everyone will mourn when you finally shut your eyes for the last time in the war!"

Thor felt as if a bullet had penetrated his heart. He could not move. "Surely brother you mean not what you say…?" He reached for his brother's hand, but Loki slapped it away.

"I meant _every damn word_." He sneered.

**~END~**


End file.
